


If Life Is A Movie

by idekboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cisgirl! One Direction, F/F, Female Harry Styles, Female Liam Payne, Female Louis Tomlinson, Female Zayn Malik, Fluff, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Love at First Sight, Summer Love, Zouis mentioned, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekboo/pseuds/idekboo
Summary: Liam went on a summer holiday with her family in a cozy cabin by a lake and met the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen.(Girls being pretty, silly, and cute.)Title from, “Best Part” - H.E.R. (Ft. Daniel Caesar)





	If Life Is A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what this is. I’m just sad, Gay, and lonely and wanted to think about cute girls. Hope someone enjoys it.

Liam hadn’t gone on many holidays because their family was well busy and it wasn’t really in the budget. That’s why when her mum surprised her and her younger siblings with a week long one she was absolutely buzzing. The place wasn’t a glorious, tropical retreat but it was a charming lot with a handful of cabins and lovely view of the lake. A scenery full of colorful flowers, tidy green grass, and an array of wildlife. She couldn’t wait to explore, especially after a nearly five hour drive. Their rusty suv barely came to a stop before Liam hopped out of it, stretching her long limbs and cracking her back with a satisfied groan. She reached for her book bag, slinging it over her shoulders and shutting the door a bit too hard as her parents stepped out to get the luggage from the boot. Before she could sneak off, her mother was speaking to her as she walked by.

“Liam, love. Help your sister out of her seat.”

Without a word, Liam opened the door to see her little sister struggling with the buckle in her seat.

“Need some help, darling?” Liam questioned, leaning over to snap it undone and waiting for her to do her thing cause if Liam interfered the child would be upset. She watched her little sister roll over on her tummy and shimmy her way off of it. Liam held her arms out for her.

“There you are, bub. Come’re.” The toddler smiled at her as she wobbled over which made Liam give her a grin in response, scooping her up and kissing her chubby cheek despite the stickiness from her animal biscuits and apple juice she had earlier. She hiked her up higher on her waist, going around the back where her parents and second little sister were to get her luggage. “Got everything?” Liam asked, itching to check out the place. It must’ve been apparent because her mother chuckled at her impatience.

“Yes, darling. Go ahead and take your sister inside, don’t forget your room’s the one on the first floor.”

“Alright, Mum,” she responded before turning to their temporary home. Liam went up a couple of steps and onto the porch of the cabin, setting down her luggage to open the door then grabbing it to hurry inside the adorable place. The walls were wooden with framed paintings of flowers that were most likely from the seventies. The kitchen was open and to the left with the living area across from it, a brown leather couch and a couple of matching chairs, no telly in sight which she knew her sisters would throw a fit about but that’s what her headphones were for. Besides, she actually had her own room she could hide away in which she had to see immediately.

“This place is nice, innit?” Liam asked her baby sister, who squirmed and pushed away from her since their parents had entered. “Alright, brat. Go to your Mummy.” Liam set her down and the toddler ran off. She took the opportunity to slip down the hall and into her room before her parents could ask her for a favor, locking the door behind her and placing her luggage on the queen sized mattress, a luxury compared to the twin she was used to squeezing in. As much as she’d love to just crawl underneath the cozy quilt and have a nap, because being in a car with her baby siblings had driven her mad, she wanted to make most of her stay. With a tired sigh, Liam changed out of her joggers and into some capri joggers and a white tee, leaving her luggage open and her clothes strewn across the bed to deal with later. She stopped in front of the antique, full length mirror in the corner of her room, using the hair tie on her wrist and pulling her long curly brown locks up into a ponytail as well as she could. There were a few stray hairs here and there, and a couple of bumps she attempted to smooth out by lightly tugging on them but it was a lost cause so she left and made her way through the noisy kitchen full of giggling kids to speak to her mother.

“Mum, I think I’ll go check out the lake.” Before her mother could respond, a child was crying. The woman sighed then went to evaluate the situation, Liam following to insure she could hear her.

“Please, mum?” Liam added.

“Honey, we’ll be having dinner with your cousins soon.” Liam pouted, watching her mother pick up her baby sister and comfort her. She gave her puppy eyes, not many could say no to her pretty brown eyes. She just stared at Liam as she readjusted the weeping child onto her hip. 

“Fine, fine!” Her mother flicked her hand towards her. Liam grinned and bounced on her heels.

“But you better be back for dinner, you haven’t seen your cousins in a while. And make sure to wear a coat!”

“Thank you, mummy.” Liam pecked her cheek, and then her sister’s chubby one. “Don’t cry, bub. I’ll be right back.” She tickled her side which only made her whine and hide her face against her mother’s shoulder.

“Go on, you’re upsetting the child!” She playfully chided.

Liam laughed and didn’t hesitate to leave out the creaky front door and away from the chaos, grabbing her red hoodie and throwing it on. She realized she forgot to put on shoes but she didn’t mind, heading towards the water and letting her eyes drift around to admire the old, towering trees and instantly being hit with the crisp, clean air. It was refreshing, much different than her home where she lived in the city, a place she never felt like she belonged. She would love to live among nature, to share a cute little home with a cute girl and a large number of pets. Maybe have a vegetable garden and loads of pretty flowers that she could collect and arrange on the kitchen table for this non existent girlfriend she had. Liam desperately craved a girlfriend. She had so much love in her heart and it was irritating having to bottle it up. Liam wanted to share that intense, powerful emotion and pour it into another soul that was meant for her and she couldn’t wait to find her. A girl that would cherish and appreciate her just as much as she did her. Her shoulders scrunched up and she smiled to herself, kicking any stray rocks or pinecones in her way and jumping over any exposed roots, letting her feet take her wherever.

She hadn’t paid much attention to where she was going, being deeply invested into her daydream, and nearly ran into a girl who was crouching by a variety of flowers and gardening tools. She could only see her from behind, but her beauty effectively knocked her out of the fantasy land that was running wild in her hopeless-romantic mind. The angel girls’ skin was tinted like a rich honey, the sun reflecting off of it and causing it to glow and glisten as if it were painted with the most delicate gold. A couple of butter-yellow butterflies fluttered over the bed of flowers in front of her, the wind tepid and blowing through the leaves, and the birds were chirping their songs. Mesmerizing, the view was. And Liam swore that the girl stepped right out of a Northern Renaissance painting; she most definitely could be someone’s muse. She looked ethereal, even as she dug around in the soil with her hands and got filthy in it. A yellow bikini top tied around her chest and some baggy frayed denim shorts hugging her tiny hips, accentuating the cute little love handles spilling over the sides.

Liam sighed and changed her direction. As enticing as she was, Liam wasn’t very confident in her social abilities so she tried to avoid her in order not to bother her, or embarrass herself, by creating distance between them. Her plan to go unspotted failed. The girl must’ve heard Liam’s not so quiet steps because her head turned to look over her shoulder, the setting sun shining in a way that caused her to silhouette. Her brown hair was a frizzy, curly mess piled on top of her head, barely holding on from the clip in it and flowing from the breeze. Liam wondered what it’d look like cascading down her back; she hated how she made herself blush.

The pretty girl smiled and waved.

“Shit,” Liam mouthed to herself. She’d feel rude to walk the other way when she acknowledged her so she approached the girl, despite that queasy feeling in her gut from her crippling social anxiety. But when Liam got closer the girl did a cute thing with her bottom lip, jutting it out and blowing upwards to move baby hairs from her eyes. It didn’t quite work well, the strands falling right back where they started.

Liam felt warm, relaxed even, and smiled.

“Hey, I’m Harry. Anne’s daughter. Did you just arrive?” She questioned, her voice a smooth deep tone. She wiped her hands off on her knees and left smudges along the way. Liam noticed her long, bejeweled toes were just as dirty as her hands. They were painted with a peach coloured nail polish to match the shade on her fingers, although, it was chipped and messy. She even had a dingy beaded bracelet around her ankle which she found adorable. Liam also saw her yellow top had loosened up a bit cause it was billowing out and giving her a peek of her small chest, she looked away as soon as she realized.

“Erm, yeah. Just got settled in with me family. ‘Thought I’d have a break from them and relax by the water,” Liam explained, shyly shrugging her shoulders. The girl was just so cute and when she giggled in response Liam could’ve wee’d herself when she discovered she had dimples.

“I understand that... um. What’s your name, love?” The girl’s lightly arched brows knitted together, her head tilting to the side.

“Oh, Liam.” She smiled sheepishly.

“Liam,” Harry repeated and looked at her with her dazzling green eyes. Liam’s skin prickled at the sound of her name on this pretty girl’s tongue and the way she was looking up at her, something akin to wonderment, it felt right. And the clouds parted for a moment, allowing the sun to shine down and wrap Liam in its warmth like a comforting hug.

‘Please like girls,’ Liam thought to herself.

“I don’t recognize you, is this your first time here?”

“Yes, it’s me first time here. It’s quite beautiful, innit?” Harry smiled softly and gave her a nod, then Liam realized she probably got that a lot. “Well, I guess you’re used to it. But I’d love to live in a place like this.”

“No, I love it here. It never gets old.” Harry grinned then dropped her gaze to the plants she had to put in the ground, looking back at Liam with a pout. “And I’d love to show you around but unfortunately I’ve got to plant these little guys or me mum will have my head.” Liam chuckled, debating on whether or not she should offer help to finish the job. She decided it was the polite thing to do. Holiday or not, it wasn’t in Liam’s nature to not help someone whether they needed it or not.

“Would you like some help?” Liam offered. Harry bit her lip, spinning around to make sure her mother wasn’t in sight then speaking quietly.

“Please? But promise you won’t tell me mum.” Liam laughed and nodded, rolling up her sleeves and settling on her knees.

“I promise. But I’ve got to go back for dinner in half an hour.”

“Deal,” Harry agreed and handed Liam a pot full of cream colored flowers. Although, that deal was broken. Half an hour quickly turned into an hour, then two and counting. Liam hadn’t noticed, neither did the curly girl, they were just having so much fun. Doing something laborious like digging in the dirt, pulling weeds, and replanting flowers while on holiday wasn’t what Liam expected to be considered a fun activity. But she guessed it didn’t really matter what she was doing if it was with a sweet, gorgeous girl; they always made things ten times better. It was just something about this Harry that was incredibly captivating and distracting. The way she laughed or how she sang improvised songs to the flowers as she replanted them. Harry had a lovely voice, that is until she realized Liam could hear and she’d purposely go off key. Liam found it sweet, like the way her cute nose would scrunch up like a bunny’s when she’d pick up ladybirds that’d crawl about her long arms and tickle.

“Look! I’m like, proper Snow White!” and the yelp that’d escape those heart shaped lips when the creature’s wings opened up and unexpectedly flew towards her face, which sent Liam into a fit of giggles, was just down right hilarious.

“Scared of a ladybird, really?” Liam asked through laughter. Harry’s brow furrowed cutely and her rosy lips pursed. With one swift movement she shoved Liam over, causing her to fall to the side on her bum and onto the orange marigolds she was about to plant. Her jaw dropped and she scrambled to move off of them.

“I’m so sorry!” She clasped her hand over her mouth, nose wrinkling up as dirt hit her lips and proceeding to blow it off. Harry had her arm slung across her tummy, giggling at Liam until her eyes watered up. Liam was mortified for destroying the plant but couldn’t help but smile at her squeaky laugh, like something she’s never heard before but she wouldn’t mind causing it again. Harry dabbed at her eyes with her wrist, inhaling deeply to catch her breath and sniffling.

“It’s okay, Li. Mum won’t notice one pot of flowers have gone missing.” Then Harry picked up one of the lonely orange flowers, tucking it behind her ear. “Besides, it looks heaps better on me, yeah?” Harry questioned, giving her a pouty look and tilting her head either way like a model would. Liam bit her lip, nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, ‘course.” Liam’s cheeks went red, eyes darting from Harry’s to her hands, picking at her cuticles.

Luckily, Harry hadn’t called her out on it; Liam loathed when someone would point out her blush. Instead, they were quiet as they tidied up the tools and put them into the tattered canvas, Liam putting away the last one and zipping it shut.

“Thank you for helping me out, Liam.”

“You’re welcome, love. Took a couple more hours then it should’ve probably.” Liam froze, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

“Shit, the dinner!” Liam whisper shouted.

“I’m sorry!” Harry apologized behind her hand, holding back her laughter. “Oops?”

Liam groaned, she’s sure her mother would understand or she hoped she would.

“I should go, me mum’s gonna be upset.” Liam got her leg out from under herself and went to stand but Harry grabbed her arm and stopped her, chills running down her spine from the touch.

“Oh come on, you’ve already missed it! What’s another half hour or so?” Harry teased. “You didn’t even get to sit by the lake, you’ve got to!”

Liam mulled over it for a minute, she had a point. She did already miss the dinner, what could it hurt?

“Alright,” she agreed hesitantly.

“Great!” Harry clapped her hands together then stood up, immediately offering Liam help getting up, not giving her a chance to change her mind. Not that Liam wanted to. She grabbed her hand and stood up, wiping off the seat of her pants. Harry didn’t let go of her, leading her to the water. “Just over here, love. It’s a bit chilly so I’ll get us a fire going.”

“The brochure said we can’t light the pit past nine,” Liam mentioned which caused Harry to snort.

“Me mum owns the place, think we’ll be fine.” Harry picked up a deep blue throw that was resting on a bench, handing it to Liam who quietly thanked her and played with the tassels along the edges.

Liam chewed on her full bottom lip, still unsure. She wasn’t one to break the rules, especially when she already felt guilty for missing the family dinner.

“You sure, like, you won’t get in trouble or anything?”

“I might get a spanking but they’re not too bad,” Harry said as she gathered twigs for the fire. Liam took a seat on the ground and shook out her blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders. She felt a bit useless but she really had no idea how to start a fire and she figured Harry knew better than she did.

“You still get spankings?” Liam wondered, thick brows going together as she buried her toes into the cool dirt, wiggling them around. Harry giggled as she adjusted some of the firewood, grabbing a match from her back pocket to ignite the dry grass and holding it until the wood caught. She carefully let go, taking the spot next to Liam.

“No, silly,” she paused, the two watching the fire slowly grow. “Not by me mum anyway,” Harry said with a big smirk, eyes not leaving the flames.

“Oh, um,” Liam’s ears were burning up, shifting in her seat as tingles shot up her legs. She focused on Harry’s long fingers fiddling with the poking stick, watching her draw patterns into the ground.

Liam cleared her throat.

“So, boyfriend?” She dared, trying her best to not be obvious. Harry tensed up a bit, her piano fingers clutching the stick, going white from it.

“I uh.” Harry swallowed hard, twisting the stick into the ground.

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that.” Liam frowned.

“Oh no, it’s alright. It’s just-” Harry exhaled, Liam worried. Maybe she had a boyfriend, maybe he shattered her heart and Liam just reminded her of that sickening emotion and that made her feel bloody awful for bringing it up. “I don’t fancy boys like that.”

‘Oh,’ Liam thought, exhaling herself. But Harry doesn’t fancy boys, perhaps, she’d fancy girls?

Liam’s tummy had butterflies. She wanted to tell her she didn’t either but Harry kept talking and she didn’t want to interrupt. “I mean,” Harry scratched the back of her neck, “I could have a snog with them, I like kissing people you know? But they, boys, don’t really do much for me.” Harry shrugged and glanced at her for a second.

“Me neither,” Liam said softly, meeting her eyes and the two sharing a smile.

“Oh?” Harry said quietly.

“Yeah.” Liam nodded, holding her gaze, really getting a good look at her. The flames illuminated her face in a steady rhythm, allowing Liam to catch the light freckles scattered on her cheeks from the sun and a bit of peeling skin around her nose, probably from running around her home on those blazing hot days. A right model, Harry was. Smooth tan skin, high cheekbones, deep green eyes, an adorable nose, pouty lips, a chiseled jaw, long legs with thick thighs, and gorgeous curves. And Liam hadn’t known many gay girls, just her friends Louis and Zayn. They’re well fit, but of course, they date each other. Besides, she believed they worked well together even though they’re known to butt heads.

‘It’s cause you’re Capricorns!’ Liam always teased them when they got in a tiff.

‘Buzz off!’ Louis would shout, Zayn preferred to quietly pout and give Liam the nastiest scowl.

Liam sighed, missing the crazy lasses. But for that moment, she had Harry who was great company. Which she noticed she was hugging herself and rubbing her bare arms. She was quick to remedy the situation.

“I’m sorry, here.” Liam dropped the throw and removed her hoodie, offering it to Harry.

“Thanks, babe.” Harry grinned, slipping it on and tucking her hands in the pocket. She looked adorable, the soft red material all bunched up at the neck and loosely hanging over the start of her thighs. She wasn’t sure if she could take it back from her, it suited her.

So Liam gathered the blanket over her shoulders and opened her arm, sharing it with her. Harry scooted over, the girl grabbing the material to snuggle up in with Liam. Liam missed that feeling more than she thought. A girl on her side, just human touch. It was far superior than being by herself.

The two girls sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company. That is until Liam’s tummy growled which lead her to complain.

“Ugh I’m hungry.” Harry snorted.

“Probably shouldn’t have missed that dinner,” she playfully replied.  
“Oi, that’s your fault!” Liam grinned, lightly elbowing her.

“Yeah yeah, suure Leeyum.” Liam giggled which seemed to be a frequent reaction around this Harry; she felt like a little girl with it. Childish and free.

“I wish we had some s’mores right about now.” Liam said, closing her eyes and sighing as she envisioned having the sugary treats.

“S’mores? Never had those,” Harry stated. Liam gasped.

“Oh god you need to. They’re like, digestive biscuits I guess, Cadbury, and a toasted mallow sandwiched together.” Liam noticed Harry was smiling at her and she felt a bit shy for going on about it. “Sorry, I love American food.” Liam apologized.

“No, no it’s cute. I love food too. Personally I’d like some strawberry cheesecake ice cream. I’ve made some actually, you should come by and try it before you leave.”

“Sure, that’d be great.” Liam genuinely looked forward to it. She was worried she’d be stuck with her family the entire time which she loved dearly, of course. It was just the babies had each other and her Mom had her Dad, she just felt lonely sometimes. But Harry, she’s nice and Liam’s never felt more comfortable with someone that quickly. It felt natural, easy, and fun. Almost as if it were meant to happen. Maybe the universe had planned it for Liam, she believed in those things at times. The girls ended up talking about it too. Harry was a huge believer in it, a very spiritual girl she is. The planets and their astrological signs. Sun, moon, and ascending. Harry wanted to see Liam’s natal chart and read it for her she was that into it. It fascinated Liam loads. She could just stay quiet and listen to Harry talk for ages. And she did, giving her her undivided attention, listening to her many interests and silly stories about growing up on the lake.

They were so close Liam could count the freckles and moles on Harry’s face if she wanted to. Difficult to do that when Liam’s enchanted by those deep pink, pouty lips that she itched to caress with her own, looking back into her eyes when she noticed. Harry was looking right back at her, inching closer, causing Liam’s stomach to flip.

“Is this okay?” Harry politely asked, her breath fanning across Liam’s mouth. Liam nodded and her eyes slipped shut. Her heart was pounding, her hands going clammy until Harry’s hand cupped her cheek, kissing her, and it dissolved instantly. Sparks running from her lips, to her ears, and down to her tummy. Liam gasped quietly, gently pressing back. She could hardly decide if the kiss was actually happening or if it was another reverie of hers. But her lips fit with hers, again and again. Plush, warm, and tender. Harry was soft, sweet with it, her thumb stroking her skin, making Liam want it to never end. She trembled with adrenaline. It felt incredible, sending chills all over her body in deep waves. Her hands laid by her own sides, unsure what to do with them, just gripping the ground beneath her as she languidly snogged Harry.

‘Liam!’ She couldn’t hear her name being called, completely lost in it, lost in Harry. Her taste, her scent, her touch, her warmth, drawing her in until nothing existed but her. A bloody siren, Harry was.

‘Liam James Payne!’

Harry pulled away with a quiet smack, much too soon for Liam’s liking. She instinctively chased after her and blushed when Harry dodged it with a big, cheeky smile on her face.

“As much as I’d like to continue snogging you, I think you should get going.”

‘Liam!’ Liam finally heard her mother since she wasn’t being distracted by the angel that is Harry.

“Oh.” The girls giggled and Harry ducked her head, hiding that beautiful dimpled smile, her loose curls framing her face. She hummed and looked back up at Liam, her lip tucked between her teeth. Doe eyed, pretty, soft, feminine Harry. A natural beauty, Harry Styles. The swaying light of the fire, the crickets and late night birds chirping, the occasional warm breeze that’d tussle her wild curls, the orange flower tucked behind her ear. 

“So... See you tomorrow?” Harry questioned. Liam nodded. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited to spend more time with her.

A sweet holiday with a sweet, beautiful Harry. Liam couldn’t wait to see what that week would bring her. Bring them.


End file.
